Tout est bien qui finit mieux
by Iroko
Summary: A cause de l'échec de sa mission, Duo s'est fait remonter les bretelles par Heero. Et il ne l'a pas très bien supporté.


Titre : Tout est bien qui finit mieux

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi, OOC, lemon

Couple : Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre, Wufei/Sally ?

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas sous ma responsabilité. Donc je ne suis pas responsable d'eux. Comment ça je suis quand même responsable de leurs agissements ?

Résumé : Ca pourrait pas finir mieux je pense. La nuit va être chaude. Et longue.

Blabla de l'auteur : Pfiou, ça m'avait donné chaud le Canada. (Relis). Gasp ! Comment j'ai pu écrire ça ? Une douche ! Avec un Duo. Miam. Zut, il m'appartient pas. C'est pas possible de louer un G-boys pour quelques heures ?

**Tout est bien qui finit mieux**

POOV DUO

Pff. J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il m'ait dit toutes ces horreurs. C'est vrai que ma mission a échoué, mais je suis rentré entier. C'est le principal, non ? Bon Deathscafe est assez abîmé mais il est pas encore bon pour la casse. Et puis j'ai juste pas trouvé les documents secrets que, parait-il, la base protégeait. Et j'ai juste **à moitié **démoli la base et détruit une **petite** vingtaine d'armures mobiles. En plus je les ai semés comme un chef. Mais non, le seul truc que Môsieur Yuy voit c'est le mot **échoué** sur le rapport de mission. Et ce serait soi-disant à cause de mon manque de sérieux. Comme si j'avais l'habitude de faire le mariole pendant les missions. Il devrait le savoir vu le nombre de missions qu'on a fait ensemble. La prochaine fois j'irai direct voir Sally à l'hôpital, ou même je me soignerai moi-même, et j'attendrai que Quatre m'appelle pour me dire qu'Heero est calmé avant de rentrer. J'parie qu'il s'est même pas aperçu que je m'étais éclipsé. Il va encore se demander quelles bêtises je suis en train de faire. Bien fait pour lui. Mais c'est pas sympa pour Quat-chan. J'aurai du lui laisser un mot pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Trowa et Wufei me connaissent assez et ont confiance en moi. Sauf pour les blagues. Pff. Pourquoi faut-il que je sois tombé amoureux du seul qui ne fait confiance à personne et qui ne comprend rien aux sentiments. Sûr que si je lui disais je t'aime, il me dirait que ce genre de sentiment est inapproprié pour un soldat, surtout en temps de guerre. Il prendrait même pas le temps d'y réfléchir et de donner une réponse. Je le hais. Je l'aime. Mais je le hais.

FIN POOV DUO

C'est ce genre de choses que ressassait Duo, en enchaînant les verres, assis au bar de la première boîte qu'il avait trouvé dans la ville la plus proche de leur planque actuelle. Se rendant soudainement compte qu'il approchait de la dose critique, et pas aussi irresponsable qu'Heero semblait le croire, Duo décida d'abandonner le bar pour la piste de danse. Et le Dieu de la danse pris corps (enfin vous comprenez ce que je veux dire. La température de la salle a subitement augmenté en tous cas). Les intéressés ne tardèrent pas à venir lui tourner autour. Après plusieurs danses l'ambiance redevint plus normale, tandis que Duo continuait de se déhancher avec l'heureux élu. L'homme était assez bon danseur et (très) sexy. À priori d'origine japonaise, il avait des cheveux bruns en bataille et des yeux… marrons. Mais dans la pénombre Duo pouvait imaginer qu'ils soient bleu cobalt. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas Heero. Mais l'important était qu'il soit sympa, bien foutu et bon danseur. C'était pas mal. Si en plus il était bon au lit, ça mettrait du baume sur son cœur blessé. À défaut d'apaiser la douleur d'un amour non partagé. Un amour que Duo oubliait presque, à danser avec son image. Il se laissait emporter par la danse, fermant les yeux pour oublier le monde. Des yeux perlés de larmes, qui emportaient sa colère et sa frustration. Soudain des lèvres vinrent en cueillir une sur sa joue. Elles s'éloignèrent. Revinrent. Repartirent. Et encore, au gré de la danse. Duo rouvrit les yeux et sourit pour rassurer son partenaire. Puis il se mit à danser avec plus de joie et de séduction, tout en cherchant le regard de celui qui se mouvait à ses côtés avec tant de sensualité. Il avait vraiment bien fait de donner sa chance à ce type. Finalement il réussit à accrocher son regard à la faveur d'un spot. Un regard bleu. Cobalt. Sous le coup, Duo aurait pu se figer sur place. Mais Heero ne l'entendait pas ainsi et entraîna Duo dans une danse rapide et possessive. Le natté tentait vainement de reprendre ses esprits, suivant malgré lui tous les mouvements de son coéquipier. Quand Heero le plaqua contre le mur d'une alcôve, il ne savait même pas comment ils étaient arrivés là. Et n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir car Heero s'empara de ses lèvres. Le baiser se voulait dominateur et le corps d'Heero tremblait d'une violence contenue, mais Duo ne put s'empêcher de savourer ce moment malgré ses craintes quant à la suite.

Heero – … ne refais… jamais ça… comment as-tu pu… disparaître ainsi… sans prévenir… dans ton état…

Duo – … mais… Heero… hmm…

Heero – … tu croyais… qu'on s'inquièterait pas ? … tu nous as… déjà fait… assez peur avec… ta mission…

Duo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il semblerait que le soldat sans émotions se soit inquiété pour lui. Mais alors pourquoi lui avait-il crié toutes ces horreurs ? Duo avait du mal à réfléchir avec Heero qui lui dévorait la bouche et qui le serrait de près pour l'immobiliser. D'ailleurs il commençait à réagir.

Duo – … parce que… je suis… un irresponsable ? …

Heero – … idiot… je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.

Duo – What ?

Heero – J'ai eu peur de te perdre. Ca m'a énervé.

Duo – …

Heero (avec une voix moqueuse) – Ferme la bouche, on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau.

Duo – Mais tu…

Heero – On rentre.

Duo – Hein ?

Heero – On sera quand même mieux dans notre chambre pour s'occuper de « ça », non ?

Le gémissement de plaisir, que laissa échapper Duo quand Heero passa la main au niveau de son entrejambe, fit sourire ledit Heero qui, convaincu de l'accord du natté, l'entraîna vers la sortie du night-club. Une fois dehors, Heero tira vers sa moto un Duo qui n'avait pas encore tout à fait émergé. Faut dire que le mélange alcool, danse et Heero-surprise est assez assommant. Avec en plus l'option Heero-sexuel, il était compréhensible que Duo ait du mal à s'éclaircir les idées. Heero l'avait remarqué, aussi prit-il Duo dans ses bras pour le mettre sur la moto. Duo étant venu à pied (pour ne pas alerter ses coéquipiers avec un bruit de moteur), au moins il n'avait pas à se soucier d'un autre véhicule à ramener. Et en plus il garderait Duo contre lui. Il s'installa à son tour et mit le contact.

Heero – Evite de tomber en route.

Heero sourit quand, suite à sa remarque, les bras de Duo vinrent l'enserrer étroitement. Oui, le retour allait être fort agréable. Mais moins que la suite de la soirée. Le voyage fut rapide, mais pas trop. Heero respecta presque les limitations de vitesse et roula presque prudemment, dans l'intention de profiter de ce qui aurait pu être une romantique ballade en moto. Quand ils arrivèrent à la planque, le silence y régnait. Finalement Trowa avait du réussir à calmer l'inquiétude de Quatre, pensa Heero. Et quelle chance d'avoir des chambres insonorisées pour une fois. Heero entraîna Duo vers leur chambre tout en se demandant s'il n'avait pas mésestimé l'état du natté. Il manquait un peu trop de réactions pour quelqu'un qui s'était fait allumer par son coup de cœur, et puis le grand air aurait du finir de le dessoûler. Après avoir soigneusement fermé la porte, il fit asseoir Duo sur le lit.

Heero – Duo ?

Duo – … hein ?

Heero – Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Duo – Tu es vraiment là ?

Heero – … ? Bien sûr que je suis là.

Duo – Tu veux vraiment qu'on fasse l'amour ?

Heero – Oui, pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas ?

Duo – Si, mais je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies envie de moi.

Heero – Un soldat n'est pas sensé se préoccuper des sentiments. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas assez patient pour que j'attende la fin de la guerre. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. Et je suis désolé pour toutes les horreurs que je t'ai dites. J'ai paniqué et je me suis stupidement défoulé sur le sujet de mon trouble. Tu me pardonnes ?

Au fur et à mesure de cette longue tirade (exprimer ses sentiments semblait rendre Heero plus bavard), Duo s'était complètement réveillé et avait arboré un sourire de plus en plus grand. C'est que c'était presque une déclaration d'amour. Duo était ravi et, à la dernière question de son amour, son sourire et ses yeux prirent un air machiavélique.

Duo – J'ai une idée pour te faire pardonner.

Avant qu'Heero ait eu le temps de réagir, il fut projeté sur le lit et à moitié déshabillé. Alors qu'il se débattait dans son tee-shirt à moitié tiré, Duo en profita pour finir de dénuder le bas. À peine Heero avait-il sorti la tête que Duo lui arracha le tee-shirt… et lui attacha les poignets au montant du lit en un tour de main. Si Heero avait encore des doutes sur l'enthousiasme du natté, là il n'en avait plus. Et il ne doutait pas non plus du fait qu'il allait payer cher d'avoir fait souffrir le Dieu de la mort. Mais quelque chose lui disait que la punition ne serait pas désagréable. Duo s'assit à califourchon sur lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Mais il ne fit qu'effleurer ses lèvres, ce qui arracha un grognement de mécontentement à Heero. Souriant, Duo déposa une série de baisers papillon sur le cou et le torse d'Heero, qui commença à gémir. Duo s'attaqua alors à ses mamelons qui se durcirent sous la torture. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Duo sentait l'entrejambe d'Heero se gorger sous ses fesses. Un petit coup de rein pour accentuer le phénomène. Un gémissement plus fort qui se répète sous les caresses des mains expertes. Duo s'allongea sur le côté pour laisser Heero respirer. Une petite pause pour apaiser, pour calmer… pour frustrer. Un Heero pas dupe mais qui ne pouvait rien faire, que subir et manifester son (mé)contentement. Des caresses qui reprennent, centrées sur l'entrejambe. Une langue qui se rajoute, gourmande. Une bouche qui l'engloutit soudain, et commença des va-et-vient habiles. Heero gémissait de plus en plus fort. Et il était sur le point de jouir quand Duo ralentit la cadence avant de s'arrêter, bloquant Heero qui lui lança un regard noir. Duo lui sourit. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de s'arrêter là. Il laissa néanmoins le temps à Heero de refroidir un peu, avant de reprendre sa torture. Ayant léché langoureusement ses doigts comme si c'étaient des sucettes (et sous le nez d'Heero qui l'aurait bien fait à sa place), Duo pénétra un doigt dans l'intimité d'Heero et le remua jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'Heero s'était habitué à cette intrusion. Il fit de même avec un second, puis un troisième doigt. Une fois Heero détendu, Duo ôta ses vêtements, avec une lenteur qui exaspéra son vis-à-vis, qui aurait bien aimé qu'il combla rapidement le vide qu'il avait créé. C'est avec un soupir de bien-être que Duo finit d'enlever son boxer qui comprimait une érection déjà conséquente. Il releva ensuite les jambes de son Hee-chan pour se poster à l'entrée de son intimité. Il le pénétra à peine avant de se retirer. Puis il revint un peu plus profond, avant de partir à nouveau. Il recommença, encore et encore, s'enfonçant plus ou moins, attisant son désir et celui d'Heero, qui gémissait et le suppliait de venir tout en l'assassinant du regard. Finalement Duo ne put plus se retenir et ses va-et-vient se firent rapides et réguliers, leurs arrachant à tous deux des cris, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se jouissent ensemble dans un dernier coup de reins. Duo, épuisé, se laissa aller sur le torse d'Heero. Il prit quelques instants pour récupérer, tout en serrant contre lui son amour, avant de se retirer et de lui détacher les poignets. Après quoi il s'étendit sur le lit, ne sachant trop quoi dire ou faire. Sa respiration se ralentit et il se préparait au sommeil, quand il sentit qu'Heero bougeait. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur ceux d'Heero, qui venait de se placer au-dessus de lui. Le regard d'Heero suffit à lui faire comprendre que c'était à son tour de passer à la casserole.

Heero s'allongea de tout son long sur son amant, l'immobilisant sous lui. Il approcha son visage de celui de Duo et lui mordilla les lèvres. Duo gémit et laissa Heero entrer quand celui-ci se fit plus pressant. Le baiser s'approfondit et devint passionné, leurs langues se cherchant, se découvrant. Un ballet, une bataille, qu'Heero semblait dominer en maîtrisant les sens du natté. Heero arrêta leur duel le temps de respirer, puis reprit possession des lèvres de Duo, tandis que ses mains commençaient à explorer son corps. Duo eut bientôt l'impression de brûler sous ses attaques. Satisfait de l'abandon total de son petit démon, Heero cessa son exploration pour le prendre en bouche, et entreprit de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Duo gémissait, tantôt de plaisir, tantôt de frustration, d'autant plus impuissant qu'Heero avait pris la précaution de lui bloquer les poignets. Lorsque enfin Heero l'abandonna, tremblant de désir, et lui présenta ses doigts, il les suça avec avidité avant de grogner quand Heero les lui retira. Heero commença à le préparer, et Duo ne tarda pas à se tortiller, en demandant plus pour apaiser ses sens. Quand Heero lui demanda de se mettre à quatre pattes, Duo obéit immédiatement. Il n'avait plus conscience de rien, si ce n'est le besoin irrésistible de sentir Heero contre lui, en lui. Besoin qui ne tarda pas à être satisfait alors qu'Heero s'activait en lui, le faisant monter vers le septième ciel. Duo criait son plaisir, appelant Heero, et cria plus encore quand Heero le reprit en main. Duo atteint bientôt (doublement) l'extase et s'échappa entre les doigts d'Heero qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Les deux amants s'effondrèrent et Heero trouva juste la force de se retirer et d'ouvrir les bras pour accueillir Duo, avant qu'ils s'endorment tous les deux, morts de fatigue.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'entrebailla pour permettre à Quatre de jeter un regard, Trowa derrière lui.

Trowa – Tout est bien qui finit bien.

Quatre – Chut, tu vas les réveiller.

Trowa – T'inquiètes, ils sont trop épuisés.

Quatre – Ne pas m'inquiéter. Je sais pas comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme. Deux de nos coéquipiers disparaissent sans laisser de traces et toi tu soulèves à peine un sourcil. Il aurait pu leur arriver n'importe quoi.

Trowa – Il ne leur est rien arrivé.

Quatre – Il aurait pu. Duo est mon meilleur ami. C'est normal que je m'inquiète pour lui, d'autant plus qu'il venait de rentrer de mission et n'était pas en excellente forme. Et Heero est aussi un ami. Franchement si il avait failli arriver malheur à quelqu'un auquel tu tiens beaucoup, tu serais dans quel état ?

Trowa – …

Quatre – Eh ! Que… Trowa… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? … Je peux… ouch ! … que… hmm…

Trowa, après avoir pris Quatre dans ses bras et l'avoir porté jusqu'à leur chambre où il le jeta sur le lit, s'allongea sur lui et l'embrassa. Baiser et étreinte s'adoucirent quand Quatre commença à répondre. Bientôt tout ne fut plus que tendres caresses, tandis qu'ils se déshabillaient l'un l'autre, prenant le temps de se découvrir. Puis les caresses se firent plus hardies et passionnées. Ils eurent bientôt l'impression que leurs corps s'embrasaient et, le désir de ne faire plus qu'un grandissant à chaque instant, Trowa prépara Quatre à le recevoir. Une fois prêts, Trowa pénétra doucement dans l'intimité de Quatre et s'enfonça lentement jusqu'à la garde. Il attendit que Quatre s'habitue à sa présence avant de commencer à bouger. Le frottement les fit gémir de plaisir et Quatre se mit à crier quand Trowa toucha sa prostate, presque aussitôt imité par Trowa dont les mouvements s'accélérèrent. Ils atteignirent bientôt l'orgasme et, heureux, s'endormirent l'un dans l'autre après un dernier baiser.

Le calme régnait à nouveau dans la maison, où tout le monde dormait enfin sauf…

Wufei – Tout est bien qui finit mieux. Je me demande si Sally dort à cette heure-ci.

OWARI

Euh… Je crois que je ne peux plus dire que je suis novice en matière de lemon. Alors, est-ce que j'ai réussi mon examen théorique ?


End file.
